78: A Hunger Games Trilogy
78: A Hunger Games Trilogy, ''is a trilogy formed by Jabberjay78's first three games on the Hunger Games Wiki. The 47th Hunger Games (now refered to as the 77th Hunger Games), The 78th Hunger Games, and The 79th Hunger Games. The victors of this trilogy are Albany York, Whimzi Electrelle, and Sonny Raine. Plot The 77th Games The 78th Games The 79th Games Tributes The 47th Games The 78th Games The 79th Games The Victors and Mentors '''Albany York' was the victor of the 77th Hunger Games. He was created by InsertRandomnessHere. Albany was twelve when he won the games and he was a District 6 tribute. During his games, he allied with Kedzi Woods but she died in the games. He won by killing Natalie Campbell and watching Hail Monei from a stab wound. At the timeline of the 79th Games, he is fourteen and is in a relationship with Whimzi Electrelle. He resides in District 13 now, having left to engage in a grand rebellion against the Capitol. Whimzi Electrelle '''was the victor of the 78th Hunger Games. She was created by IWantSeddie2Happen98769. Whimzi was thirteen when she won the games and she was a District 3 tribute. During her games she attempted to rebel against the Capitol by ordering a cease-fire along with the other tributes. She also fell in love with Max Goldenhart, however he died saving her. At the timeline of the 79th Games, she is fourteen and is in a relationship with Albany York. She faked her death the day that she moved to Victor's Village and she fled to District 13, ready to engage in a grand rebellion against the Capitol. '''Scorpius Flame is one of Jabberjay78's tributes. Although he has yet to win an actual games, he is said to be the victor of the 76th Games for the purposes of this story. He is the District 4 mentor and part of the rebellion ignited against the Capitol. He is friends with Albany and Whimzi and they worry for his safety while he is in the Capitol. In the games he won, he had to watch as the girl he loved died and then used his fury to kill the remaining tribute. He won when he was 14 and now is 17. Star Sun is one of Jabberjay78's tributes. She is a victor from District 4, having won Tommyboy97's 1st Games, however for the purposes of this story, she is said to be the victor of the 75th Games. She won when she was 13 years old and is now 17. Star didn't like Scorpius too much at first, but they are now on friendly terms. She doesn't have much interaction with Albany and Whimzi due to being so shy. Star is part of the rebellion against the Capitol. Many other victors, including Tree Summer and Apollo Silvermoon, will make appearances during the final games. However, all previous victors owned by Hunger Games Wiki users will survive. Category:Hunger Games Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Jabberjay78's Games Category:Fan Fiction